


Deductions

by Jestana



Series: SWTOR fics [28]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don’t copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Given the state of the house, Vort makes some deductions.





	Deductions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge. The prompt is 'Character A has trouble sleeping'.
> 
> This is an alternate version of Jedi Besties set in the present time period. We have a bigger story in the works that's a prequel to this one, but we have no idea when it'll be finished.

Vort'ell raised his eyebrows when he let himself into the house he shared with Nadia. The vacuum sat in the middle of the living room floor, turned off, but still plugged in. When he touched it to check if it had been used recently, he found it cold. _Why hasn't she put it away?_ Stepping around the vacuum, he peered into the kitchen and spotted a cucumber on the counter, only half cut-up. He quickly bagged it before it spoiled. When he turned from the refrigerator, he noticed their dog, Bilbo, sitting by his empty bowl, staring up at Vort with pleading eyes. After a check of the clock, he surmised that Nadia had forgotten to feed him. Opening a can, he poured the contents in Bilbo's bowl. Vort stroked Bilbo as he tucked in. As he walked along the hallway to their bedroom, he peeked into Nadia's office to see a crafting project on her worktable and a half-finished coloring page on her desk. Starting to suspect why Nadia had started doing things, only to stop halfway through, Vort finally found Nadia sitting on the floor by the linen cupboard, towels and linens piled around her, playing games on her phone while their cat, Thorin, had made a nest for himself in the cupboard amongst the towels and linens. Leaning one shoulder against the wall, Vort quietly commented, "That explains why you didn't respond to my text."

"Oh, Vort!" Nadia looked up from her phone, startled and guilty. "When did you get home?"

He crouched and began to coax Thorin out of the linen closet, to much grumbling from the cat. "Just a few minutes ago. Would I be correct in guessing that you forgot to take your meds this morning?"

"I, um--" Nadia thought for a moment, and then blushed. "Yes, you would."

Vort finally got Thorin out of the cupboard and set him on the floor. While he stalked off, disgruntled, Nadia and Vort put the towels and linens back into the cupboard. "It's all right. No harm done."

"I didn't even realize what was going on," Nadia admitted, closing the closet and taking Vort's hand when he offered it to her.

He drew her close once they were both standing up, smiling softly. "You'll be fine once you take your meds tomorrow."

"I can guarantee I'll have trouble sleeping tonight," Nadia warned him, pressing her cheek against his chest.

Vort gently stroked his fingers through her hair, humming softly. "I have a few ideas for helping you get to sleep."

"Do they include us, our bed, and decidedly fewer clothes?" Nadia asked, wrapping her arms as far around Vort as she could get them.

He chuckled, amused, when she slid a hand down to grope his ass. "That's certainly _one_ possibility. We'll discuss it later, when we go to bed."

"Thanks, Vort." Smiling, she stretched up to kiss him, light and sweet with just a hint of heat.

He returned the kiss in kind and gave her ass a friendly grope. "Any time, Nadia. I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
